Kit's Dilemma
by Buff1700
Summary: Kit discovers why she has been feeling so ill. What is she going to do?
1. Default Chapter

KIT'S DILEMMA  
  
DIS: I do not own Home and Away.  
  
SUM: Kit finds out why she has been so ill. What will she do?  
  
This is my first fanfic. Plz be nice. Would love to hear your reviews and ideas on how this story should go.  
  
Thoughts: in bold  
  
Flashbacks: in italics  
  
Kit sat on the edge of what used to be Nick's bed staring at the little white stick that just changed her life. It had two blue lines showing that she was indeed pregnant. She buried her head in her hands and began crying silently as she thought.  
  
How can I ruin his life by telling him? My life was already ruined before this. There was the drinking, the stealing, the sleeping around and running away. I will cope with this. It may even make me a better person. I could never put a child's life at risk by drinking but I will need all the help I can get to beat it. I just hope that I can still count on Irene. I am going to need her more than ever now.  
  
I didn't even think that I could get pregnant after all the problems when I was younger and then the drinking on top of that. I can remember that night like it was yesterday. It was two months ago. I was so drunk that when it happened I never even thought of protection.  
  
TWO MONTHS AGO  
  
It was midnight. Kit was staggering along the beach drunk. If it wasn't for Princess Perfect Dani Sutherland she wouldn't have argued with her mother and wouldn't have had a drink.  
  
Dani was being her usual self, thinking of no one but her. She was arguing with Kirsty about their usual topic of conversation, Kane.  
  
"But Kirsty, don't you see. He raped me. How could you even look at him after he did that to me," Dani was saying.  
  
"I love him Dani. You of all people should know that you can't help who you fall in love with. You just have to look at Dad and Angela Russell," replied Kirsty.  
  
"Don't you ever mention her name in this house again. And by the way if you want to use that as a comparison to you and Kane just you remember how that ended," retorted Dani.  
  
"Are you two ever going to stop fighting over this. It has been going on ever since Kane got back to Summer Bay. Dani can't you get over yourself long enough to see how much Kirsty loves Kane and how happy they make each other. Yeah, I've got my problems but even I can see that. Not everything in Summer Bay revolves around you Dani," shouts Kit in a rage.  
  
Dani, of course, burst into tears and ran downstairs into Beth's arms. She then told Beth everything.  
  
Kit decided to take a walk later that night. Just as she was about to leave the house she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Kit."  
  
"Yeah mum."  
  
"Why did you say that to Dani earlier? Can't you see that she has problems? Don't you care?"  
  
"Why should I care about her and her feelings? She doesn't care about anyone but herself. Everything with her is always 'me, me, me,'" returned Kit as she stormed out the door.  
  
Kit was still furious when she reached the liquor store. She bought herself a bottle of Whisky and went to the beach to drink it.  
  
By the time she finished the bottle she was calm and drunk enough to go home. It was as she stumbled home that she bumped into him. Literally.  
  
"What are you doing here?" slurred Kit.  
  
"Taking a jog before bed," replied her companion, "what about you?"  
  
"Getting drunk, trying to calm down. I had an argument with mum and Dani."  
  
"What about this time?"  
  
"Kane. What else? I objected to the way she was treating Kirsty."  
  
"Trust me Kit. You're not the only one to think like that. Most people in the Bay are fed up with her attitude.  
  
"Glad it's not just me then."  
  
Kit leaned closer to her companion and began to kiss him. He kissed her back and as the kiss deepened they lay down on the sand and things progressed naturally.  
  
Now here she was two months later trying to decide what to do when there was a knock on her bedroom door. 


	2. Someone knows Kit's secret

Someone knows Kit's secret.  
  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I can't wait to get your reviews to see how you are enjoying this story. I would also like to hear any ideas on how you think that this story should go.  
  
"Come in," called Kit as she dried her eyes.  
  
Tasha opened the door and entered Kit's room. She smiles at Kit then notices that she had been crying.  
  
"What's wrong Kit? Have you been crying?"  
  
"Tash if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" Kit replied beginning to cry again.  
  
"What is it Kit? Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Tash, you have to promise."  
  
"I promise Kit. Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
Tash I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. What am I going to so? I've just got my life back on track. I'm back at school, I've stopped drinking and now this. Tell me, Tash, what am I going to do?"  
  
Tash walked over to Kit and put her arms around her.  
  
"Kit I think that you should tell Irene. She can help you," Tasha said when Kit's tears subsided.  
  
"I know. I just don't know what everyone is going to think about me when they find out. You know how they looked at me when I was drinking."  
  
"Irene will not think like that. She really cares about what happens to us."  
  
"Is Irene at home yet? I think I better get this over with."  
  
"Yeah, she got home a few minutes ago. Please tell her Kit."  
  
"I will Tash. I promise."  
  
At this Kit got off the bed and went through to the kitchen where Irene was putting the kettle on. Irene turned to Kit.  
  
"Oh darl, what's wrong?" asked Irene upon seeing Kit's tear stained face.  
  
"Irene, I need your advice. I think we should sit down first."  
  
"What is it, love? Have you been drinking again?"  
  
"No, nothing like that Irene. I haven't had a drink in months. It's just that I'm pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant. How long? Who's the father?"  
  
"I'm about two months pregnant. I don't want to say who the father is. He has his life on track. He doesn't need this. He doesn't need me. He has his own life now. We don't even speak anymore.  
  
"Kit you have to tell me. You have to tell him. You never know he may be pleased to hear that he is going to be a father."  
  
"He won't Irene. Trust me. He doesn't even live near here. I have no way to get in touch with him now. It was just a one night stand, never to be repeated."  
  
"But darl, you have to tell him. Is it someone from the Bay?"  
  
"I'll tell you Irene but you must promise not to tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone to know about the pregnancy or the father. I need to get used to it myself."  
  
"I promise darl. You know that you can trust me."  
  
"It's, It's..............."  
  
Just then the patio doors burst open, interrupting Kit. Jesse came into the room looking flustered.  
  
"Irene, It's Will!!!!!" 


	3. The father is revealed

**Sorry I took so long to update but I had a new job over the summer and I was spending time with my son, then I was on holiday. Hopefully Chapter 4 won't take as long to write. Kit's thought are written in italics.**

"What is it Jesse? What has happened to Will?" asked Irene in a panic.

"There's been a car accident. Will was in the car with Gypsy and Lily when it crashed. The hospital tried to catch you at the school but you'd already left so they phoned me," replied Jesse.

"I've got to get to the hospital now. Jesse can you take me, my car is in the shop. Sorry Kit we'll talk later. What hospital is he in?" Irene asked.

"Yabbie Creek. If we leave now we can get there in about 30 minutes," replied Jesse.

As Irene left the house Kit got up and left by the other door. She had a phone call to make and she couldn't do that with Tasha around.

Kit walked along the beach on the way to the phone outside the Surf Club thinking to herself.

_I have to tell him. It's the right thing to do. Then maybe this will ruin his life. He's just starting in his new life. He's moved away and got his feet on the ground. He's making plenty of money now, he doesn't need this now. But Irene is right. He has to know. That's it Kit. No more thinking about it. Just phone and tell him. What about the fact that you lied to Irene and told her that you couldn't contact him. I'll think about that later. I can't deal with everything at the moment. I don't think Irene will mind. She has other things to worry about. I think that she'll be more concerned with who he his. It will be a shock for everyone not just Irene. I think Tash will be happy about it. She loves children. She'll be great if I ever need a babysitter. I've seen the way she is with V.J._

Kit arrived at the phone. She stepped into the booth and started to dial. The phone rang about 4 times and Kit was beginning to wonder if anyone was home when she heard his voice.

"Hi. It's Kit. I just phone to see how you were. I have something to tell you. Well two things actually and neither of them are good news.

"I'm fine Kit. What is it that you want to tell me?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone line.

"Well the first is that I thought that you should know that Will was in a car accident today. Gypsy and Lily were in the car as well. I'm now sure how they are. Irene has just gone to see them."

"I hope they are OK. I hope Irene is all right. What hospital are they in?"

"Yabbie Creek. The other thing is that, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm pregnant. You're the father. It happened just before you left. Remember that night."

"Yeah. I remember Kit how could I forget. It was the best night of my life. I'm coming home. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't tell anyone though."

"How can I. How will I explain it. I have only told Irene and Tash about the pregnancy. I haven't even told my Mum or Scott. I think that Scott would probably kill me if he found out."

"Well if you wait until I get there we can tell them together. It might not be as bad then."

"Are you saying that you want this baby?"

"Of course I want this baby, Kit. What did you think that I was going to do? Tell you to get rid of it?"

"Well I thought, what with your new life and all, you wouldn't want me and a baby dragging you down."

"You could always come and live here after the baby is born. We wouldn't have to change much about our lives. Look Kit, I've got to go and make arrangements. I'll see you when I get there."

"I'll be at the hospital with Irene. See you soon. Bye," replied Kit.

"Bye."

They both ended the call at the same time. Kit left the phone booth and went to get the bus to take her to the hospital.

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

**  
A FEW HOURS LATER **

Irene was sitting in the waiting room with Gypsy, Lily and Kit. When Kit arrived Will was just coming round. He was hurt but it was nothing that wouldn't heel in a few months.

Irene had discovered that the young family were on their way to Summer Bay to visit her now that Nick had left. Irene was glad that Will and Gypsy got all their problems sorted out.

When Kit spoke to Irene she told her that she had told the father about the baby and that he was coming to the hospital to see her but that she didn't want to say who it was. Irene was glad that Kit had got the courage to tell him. She was just thinking about who the father could be when she heard the waiting room doors open. Irene turned to see who was entering.

"What are you doing here?" Irene asked almost shouting at this surprise visitor.

"I had to come Irene. Kit phoned and told me," replied the visitor.

"But....but that means that.....,"

"Yes Irene. You're going to be a grandmother," replied Nick.

**I hope that this satisfies your curiosity QueenVix. There will be more. I hope. Maybe a few weeks as I am starting college next week. Thanks for your reviews. **

**Any other readers please let me know what you think. Sorry if Kit's thoughts seem to be babbling but I just wanted to protray how confused she was feeling about all this.**


End file.
